


Obara's life at the Water Gardens

by sarellathesandsnake (RavenRaven)



Series: Snakes in the Garden [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Literally doesn't get much shorter, Oberyn mentioned, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenRaven/pseuds/sarellathesandsnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Obara would be around the age of 12 here. I'm trying to start a series with this, but I won't make any promises regarding updates. I simply don't know when I'll get to the other part(s) I intend to write.</p>
<p>(I also don't have a beta. Feel free to point out any mistakes I made, so I can correct them. Thank you.)</p></blockquote>





	Obara's life at the Water Gardens

He had found her half a year ago and trained her himself since then. Obara quickly got used to her spear and did her best to leave her past life behind. In the beginning it had been difficult to adjust to the Water Gardens, though. Most mornings, when she had not fully woken yet, she could hardly believe she was not still dreaming. Here servants brought all the foods she could have imagined, she always had clean clothes, could wear breeches and ride horses whenever she wanted to, and no one shunned her for being a bastard or a whore's daughter. The biggest gift, though, was her father. He was strong and handsome and always smiled at her. Even when she thought she had disappointed him because her behaviour around the lords, ladies, and her uncle Doran was awkward, she still spoke like the daughter of an Oldtown whore and looked more like a stableboy than a prince's daughter, her father kept smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Obara would be around the age of 12 here. I'm trying to start a series with this, but I won't make any promises regarding updates. I simply don't know when I'll get to the other part(s) I intend to write.
> 
> (I also don't have a beta. Feel free to point out any mistakes I made, so I can correct them. Thank you.)


End file.
